


Secrets

by dumbhuman



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhuman/pseuds/dumbhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the end of the Doctor Who episode “The Crimson Horror.” Doctor!Darren. Companion!Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr in May 2013

Chris tiptoed into his apartment, a grin playing on his slightly-bruised lips. The timing of the next adventure was completely up to the Doctor, and the time lord knew that, but his goodbyes were always drawn out and passionate, as if they’d never see each other again. Chris would probably find that worrisome if he didn’t enjoy the goodbyes so much. After all, he was in no position to complain; he was the one who had insisted on short stops home to feed Brian and see his friends.

He’d just sat down at his computer to check his email – Maybe he would add a bit to his most recent manuscript. After all, a visit to 17th century London would definitely have an effect on the accuracy of his period piece – when he heard a door squeak.

“Brian? Is that you?”

He didn’t notice that his cat was curled up on the couch, far away from any doors, until the sources of the noise revealed themselves.

“Hello, Christopher. Have a nice walk?”

“Fuck, Ashley!” Chris leapt out of his seat, almost knocking it over in surprise. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“You’re not allowed to yell at us when you’re the one with a huge secret.” Lea’s voice drifted out of the guest bedroom as she walked out to join her friends.

“Secret? What secret?” Had they seen the TARDIS? Had he been gone longer than expected? Shit.

“Don’t play dumb with us, Colfer. Lea and I were bored and, y’know, the internet is shiny. Look what we found.” She leaned over and maximized a window on Chris’s computer. “It’s you, isn’t it. It’s from the 60’s, but it’s totally you. How the hell were you at Woodstock?”

Memories flitted across his mind: Nudity,  music, the echo of two heartbeats from the bare chest he was laying on. “What are you talking about? It must just be someone who looks like me.”

Lea rolled her eyes and opened another picture. Chris and the Doctor, in front of the Eiffel tower. “You and your boyfriend went to Paris? How do you explain this?”

“He’s not-” Chris’s denial was cut off by a glare from Ashley. “Okay, remember when I said we were going on a weekend trip? It was just…a bit more extravagant than that.”

“It’s a nice story, Chris. Except the Tower is under construction in this photo. Your ‘trip’ took place in the eighteen-fucking-hundreds.”

Chris swallowed. “That’s _ridiculous_ -”

“We aren’t stupid, Colfer. Your boyfriend’s a time-traveler.”

“Is he an alien?”

 _Shit_. “You two are crazy. It’s just something silly that I did in photoshop. It’s-”

“Chris, we have more proof. Stop lying!”

Ashley cycled through picture after picture, until one made Chris still her hand and lean in, squinting at the screen.

“That’s not right.”

“You met Queen Elizabeth.”

“No, I met Queen Victoria.”

 _Fuck_. He slowly lifted his head to see his two best friends giving each other knowing glances.

“The jig’s up, Colfer. I think it’s time for us to meet your boyfriend.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, we want to go on a trip!”

“Lea, you _can’t_ -”

“If you don’t take us, we’ll tell your parents that you have a secret alien boyfriend.”

“Yeah. Imagine how pissed Hannah would be if she knew you were keeping secrets from her.”

 _Damn_. They knew his sister was his weakness.

“Okay. Okay! You can go!”

Well he had some explaining to do.

-

_Vworp vworp vworp_

Chris jumped up from his couch and started smoothing down his clothes. It had been 2 weeks since he last saw the Doctor, and he’d had no way of telling him about Ashley and Lea.

“You’re smitten, boo.” Ashley walked into the living room, smirking.

“Excuse me?”

“Why else would you be grinning and playing with your hair live a twelve year old girl?”

Sure enough, he had been absent-mindedly fiddling with the sweep up his hair since he stood up.

“Leave him alone, Ash. I bet he’s just nervous to introduce you to his boyfriend.”  
“And why would that make him nervous? I’m a teddy bear!”

Lea and Chris exchanged a look. _They_ knew Ashley was a softie, but she didn’t always come off that way at first. Chris’s eyes widened at the knock on the front door.

“That must be him. It’s showtime.”

He gave Ashley a light punch on the arm as he walked by her, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

“Chris! Long time no see! Well, it was a long time for me. I don’t really know how long it’s been for you…the TARDIS hasn’t been the most cooperative lately. I think she’s, uh, mad at me.” This admission was accompanied by a blush, though Chris had no idea why. “So, are you ready to go? Is Brian taken care of? Laundry been done? I remembered the most wonderful little planet right past the Medusa Cascade where they have ice cream that tastes just like warm chocolate chip cookies – I mean, um…” The Doctor eyes landed on Lea and Ashley, widening in alarm. “Sorry, um, inside joke y’know, nothing strange going on here.”

“Doctor, they know.”

“You-” Ashley and Lea nodded in affirmation. “Ah, yes, okay. Let me just…Chris, can I speak to you outside?”

Lea gave Chris a knowing look, and he didn’t close the door quickly enough to cut off Ashley’s wolf whistle.

“Shit, Doctor, I’m sorry. I didn’t tell them, promise. They found out all on their own, and-”

His apologies were cut off by a pair of lips on his own. He froze in surprise before bring his hand up to cup the Doctor’s cheek, responding in kind.

“Don’t worry, Chris. I’m not mad. If anything, I’m just a bit disappointed that we won’t have the TARDIS all to ourselves-”

“Hey, lover boys! I don’t care if one of you is an alien, I want to get my ass on your spaceship and have an adventure. Get your tongues out of each other’s mouths and let’s get a move on.”

The Doctor chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, his fingers brushing over the dark curls. “I guess that’s our cue to get going. Did you happen to tell them anything about the TARDIS?”

Chris chuckled, knowing exactly what the Doctor meant by his nonchalant question. “No, sweetie. They don’t know that it’s bigger on the inside. Their freakout has not been spoiled.”

The Doctor leaned in one last time, stealing a kiss from Chris’s smiling face.

“This is why I love you.” He ran up to the TARDIS and leaned against the door. “Now go get your friends. It’s time for an adventure.”

 


End file.
